In a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), client stations can communicate with other client stations in an ad hoc mode or with an access point (AP) in an infrastructure mode. WLANs typically have a range in the hundreds of feet. The client stations typically include a wireless network interface that is associated with a host device. The host device can be a desktop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a laptop, a personal computer (PC), a printer, a digital camera, an internet protocol (IP) phone, etc. The AP provides connectivity to a network, such as the Internet or other network.
The wireless network interface may be compatible with Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). WiMAX systems schedule communications with client stations by allocating a time slot. Initially, the client station registers with a base station. The base station transmits MAPs that indicate when the client station should transmit and receive data. When the WiMAX client does not transmit or receive data during the regularly scheduled MAP, the base station may deregister the client. Bluetooth is another wireless standard that operates at shorter ranges than WLAN.
When implemented by the same device, WiMAX, WLAN, and Bluetooth clients may share components to reduce the cost of the device. Shared components may include the antenna, radio frequency (RF) subsystems, such as transmitters and receivers, baseband processors, etc. The sharing of components should be coordinated. Further, WiMAX, WiFi, and Bluetooth may use the same frequency or nearby frequencies, which may cause interference.